Un autre morceau de tarte ?
by Epinita
Summary: UA - Destiel. Dean s'installa à la table de son salon de thé préféré et commanda un part de tarte aux pommes, les meilleures de ville. Mais aujourd'hui, la saveur est différente, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de changé ?


Dean s'installa à la table de son salon de thé préféré, pratiquement désert à cette heure tardive. Depuis plus d'un mois, il y passait tous les jours. Il y était entré un après midi où la pluie l'avait surpris alors qu'il rentrait chez lui à pied. C'était devenu son petit rituel, après son travail, il s'arrêtait dans cette pâtisserie et achetait une part de tarte aux pommes. Il mangeait à l'intérieur s'il avait un peu de temps à perdre, où il emportait sa commande lorsqu'il était pressé.

Il avala une gorgée de café, tourna l'assiette contenant sa tarte pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il prit sa petite cuillère, coupa la pointe de sa part, la première bouchée était toujours sa préféré… Il la porta goulûment à sa bouche en fermant les yeux d'anticipation, puis fronça les sourcils et appela la serveuse.

Depuis qu'il fréquentait l'établissement, il s'était lié d'amitié avec cette jeune femme rousse, toujours souriante.

_ Excuse moi, Charlie, je t'adore tu le sais ? Mais c'est quoi cette merde que tu viens de me servir ?

_ Pardon ?

_ C'est pas du tout la même tarte que d'habitude, alors c'est quoi le problème ? Changé de fournisseur ?

_ Toutes nos tartes sont faites maison... C'est la même recette, les mêmes ingrédients...

_ Non elle est pas comme d'habitude, goûte ! dit-il en lui tendant son assiette.

_ Je vois aucune différence, lui répondit-elle après avoir avalé un morceau avec ses doigts.

_ Je t'assure, que si ! Appelle ton patron, tu veux ? J'aimerais comprendre…

_ Uniquement parce que c'est toi ! Attends moi là.

Dean vit la jeune femme partir derrière le comptoir, disparaître par une porte battante et revenir quelques instants plus tard accompagné d'un homme en tenue de cuisinier, le visage souriant entouré de cheveux doré.

_ Bonjour, je suis Gabriel. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez un soucis ?

_ Cette tarte n'est pas aussi bonne que d'habitude. Je le sais, ça fait un mois que j'en mange tous les jours ! J'aimerais comprendre, c'est quoi le problème ?

_ Vous sentez une différence, entre celle-là et celle d'avant...

_ Ouais, alors vous avez changé quoi ?

_ De pâtissier...

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Vous allez le faire revenir ? Hors de question que je mange cette merde !

_ C'est moi qui est fait cette tarte, donc déjà merci, dit Gabriel avec un sourire sardonique.

_ Désolé, mais elle est carrément moins bonne….

_ Oui, j'avais compris. Ne vous inquiétez pas Castiel sera de retour demain, il refera de bonnes tartes !

_ Cool !

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Le lendemain, Dean revint commander sa tarte, un peu anxieux qu'il ne retrouve pas son goût habituel. Il s'installa à sa place attitrée, but une gorgé de café, tourna son assiette, et piqua la pointe de la tarte, et la porta à sa bouche. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, fit signe à Charlie avec un sourire.

_ Tu pourrais me mettre une part de côté ? A emporter, s'il-te-plaît.

_ Bien sûr !

_ Super, je dois rattraper celle que je n'ai pas pu manger hier.

.

En cuisine, Gabriel observait par le battant de séparation avec la salle.

_ Cassy, ton fan est arrivé !

Castiel se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, il trouvait cette histoire ridicule. Gabe, était un bon pâtissier, il avait réalisé la même recette avec les mêmes ingrédients. Évidemment, il était impossible de faire d'un jour à l'autre le même gâteau à l'identique, on pouvait distinguer des différences. Il avait goûté lui même à la réalisation de Gabriel, mais il était improbable qu'un amateur ait pu remarquer un changement. De toute façon, il avait d'autre soucis, il n'arrivait pas à être satisfait de sa tarte au citron, il était plus que temps qu'il change cette recette. Il avait essayé plusieurs variables, mais aucune ne lui convenaient.

_ Cassy, tu veux pas aller le voir ?

_ Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

_ Sérieux ? Moi j'aimerais comprendre comment il a fait la différence entre les deux.

_ Eh bien, va lui demander !

_ Tu crois ?

_ Oui, et je pourrais peut-être me concentrer sur ma préparation comme ça !

_ T'es vraiment pas drôle, Cassy.

Gabriel le prit au mot, et alla retrouver son étrange client.

_ Alors ? Est-ce que cette part de tarte vous convient ? demanda le pâtissier.

_ Super, content de revoir que le chef est de retour ! répondit Dean en souriant.

_ En fait, on est tous les deux chefs !

_ Si vous le dites…

_ Expliquez-moi…

_ Quoi donc ? demanda le client étonné

_ Qu'est ce qui clochait avec la tarte d'hier ?

_ Le prenez pas mal, mais celle d'hier n'était vraiment pas bonne, un peu surcuite et il y avait trop cannelle, ça cachait le goût des pommes.

_ Oh… Et pourquoi je le prendrais mal ? Il n'y a aucune raison, voyons, dit-il en s'éloignant d'un air guindé.

_ Charlie…

_ Hum ?

_ Tu pourras vérifier qu'il ne crache pas dans ma tarte demain ?

.

_ Cassy, s'énerva Gabriel en lâchant le battant de la porte, ma tarte était trop cuite et il y avait trop de cannelle, tu te rends compte ?!

_ Eh bien… oui, et donc ? demanda Castiel

_ T'es d'accord avec ce type ?

_ Qui ça ?

_ Ton fan ! Celui qui m'a bousillé ma journée... deux fois de suite !

_ Hum… Je devrais peut-être aller le voir, dans ce cas, dit le pâtissier en souriant.

_ Très drôle ! Je vais commencer à nettoyer la cuisine, t'as intérêt à t'occuper de tout ton bazar ! dit-il en désignant son plan de travail.

_ Pas de soucis !

Gabriel s'éloigna vers la réserve, et Castiel en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil rapide à la salle à travers la porte. Il chercha rapidement du regard le client en question.

_ Je le savais, s'écria-t-on derrière lui.

_ Gabe, dit-il en se retournant.

_ Tu pourrais pas résister à la curiosité ! Dépêche-toi d'aller voir…

Castiel hésita deux secondes avant d'ouvrir et d'entrer dans la salle. Il se retrouva derrière le comptoir, où Charlie préparait une commande à emporter pour un client.

_ Ah, Dean justement. Voilà, notre second pâtissier, celui qui est en charge des tartes aux pomme.

_ Ravi de vous rencontrer, l'entendit-il dire.

_ De même. J'ai été désolé d'apprendre que vous n'avez pas été satisfait hier, j'espère que nous pourrons toujours compter sur votre clientèle, sourit-il.

_ Tant que vous ferez des tartes aussi bonne, dit-il en désignant le paquet que venait de lui tendre Charlie, vous vous débarrasserez pas de moi.

_ Merci… Dans ce cas, je vous dis à demain.

Le voyant s'éloigner vers la sortie, Castiel se dépêcha d'ajouter.

_ Si vous souhaitez changer un peu, je vous conseille la tarte aux fraises, les fruits sont frais, de saison et délicieux.

_ Ok, répondit Dean la main sur la poignée, j'essaierai, promis.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Un café, une tournure de plat, une bouché. Dean soupira, cette tarte aux fraises était délicieuse… Les fruits étaient excellents comme l'avait dit le pâtissier, mais pas seulement, la pâte était croustillante et la crème légère et savoureuse. Il fronça les sourcils, il ne pouvait s'accorder qu'une seule part chaque jour. Au delà, il commencerait à avoir un sérieux problème de poids. Il pourrait se mettre au jogging comme Sam, mais rien que l'idée de courir le fatiguait déjà.

_ Déçu par un des desserts de Castiel ?

_ Vous êtes Gabriel, c'est ça ? Non, cette tarte est une merveille, j'essaie de savoir si je préfère celle-là, ou celle au pomme.

_ Est-ce que vous voudriez goûter autre chose ? demanda le patron prit d'une impulsion subite. Offert par la maison.

_ Jamais refuser de la nourriture gratuite, c'est ma devise ! répondit-il avec un sourire.

.

Gabriel passa derrière le comptoir, en adressant un clin d'œil à Charlie. Il saisit une assiette, et se dirigea vers le jeune homme. De toute façon, on va pas tarder à fermer et il détestait avoir des restes, il les bradait le lendemain matin en général. Des produits frais et du jour, il n'y a que ça de vrai. Il sourit et posa sa tarte devant son client.

_ Vous n'avez pas craché dedans ? lui demanda-t-il

_ Quoi ? Non, je suis un professionnel. Pourquoi ?

_ Vous avez l'air d'un chat qui vient d'attraper une souris…

_ J'aimerais juste avoir votre avis sur ce gâteau.

_ Au chocolat ?

_ Et noix de pécan.

Dean avala une bouchée.

_ C'est pas mauvais… Un peu de vanille aussi, non ?

_ Exact.

_ C'est vous qui l'avait faite, c'est ça ?

_ Comment le savez-vous ?

Il haussa les épaules sans répondre, et prit une nouvelle cuillère. Cette tarte était plutôt bonne, il avait eu peur que le chocolat soit lourd, mais pas du tout. L'ensemble était léger et agréable en bouche.

_ Vous êtes du métier ? demanda Gabriel

_ Dans la cuisine, vous voulez dire ? Non, pas du tout. Je travaille comme informaticien, à deux rues d'ici.

_ Alors, ma tarte vous plaît ?

_ Bien sûr, même si j'aurai préféré une pâte brisée à une pâte sablée.

_ Castiel m'a dit la même chose...

_ Ben, vous devriez peut-être l'écouter…

_ Je vais y penser.

_ Bien, dit Dean après avoir bu sa dernière gorgée de café, je vous laisse fermer.

_ Vous voulez bien attendre un instant ? demanda Gabriel. J'aimerais aller voir quelque chose en cuisine, je reviens tout de suite.

Le pâtissier se hâta de rejoindre son ami derrière la porte battante.

_ Cassy, ton fan est de retour, il a prit une tarte aux fraises aujourd'hui, et…

_ Vraiment ? Elle lui a plu ? demanda-t-il les yeux brillant d'anticipation

_ Oui, oui… Il a aussi goûter ma tarte au choco, et...

_ Oh...

_ T'es vexé, Cassy ?

_ Non.

_ Jaloux, qu'il est mangé une de mes création ?

_ Non, ne sois pas ridicule.

_ Il a aimé…

_ Très bien.

_ Il me suggère d'utiliser une pâte brisée.

_ Il a bon goût, sourit Castiel.

_ Si on lui proposait ta tarte au citron ?

_ Non ! Je ne l'ai pas fini, je ne présenterai pas un plat inachevé.

_ D'accord, répondit Gabriel en se coupant une part.

_ Tu fais quoi ?

_ Si tu ne peux pas lui proposer, moi je le ferai, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle.

_ Non ! Gabe attends !

Castiel suivit son ami, sans parvenir à le rattraper et se trouva devant la table de son "fan", un peu en retrait derrière son ami.

_ Voilà, nouveau produit, pas encore euh… officialisé, dit Gabriel.

Dean regarda la tarte au citron qu'on lui présentait et leva la tête. Les deux pâtissiers l'observaient, le second semblait gêné, plutôt mal à l'aise. Il trouvait étrange leur comportement, mais bon, on lui offrait un gâteau gratuit, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

_ C'est pas mauvais, dit-il après en avoir goûté un morceau.

_ Mais pas excellent, ajouta Castiel.

_ Non…

_ Je sais, soupira le pâtisser, j'ai essayé plusieurs versions, mais je ne suis jamais satisfait.

_ C'est la confiture, elle va pas avec le reste.

_ Je suis d'accord.

_ La crème au citron est délicieuse en revanche.

_ Merci, sourit-il.

Dean sentit son estomac se tordre légèrement, il avait trop mangé, cette troisième part était celle de trop.

_ Je vais y aller, dit-il.

_ Je vais travailler ma recette, je trouverais bien une solution.

_ Je serai ravi de vous servir à nouveau de testeur.

_ Volontiers, Gabe n'a aucun goût !

_ Hey !

_ Tu utilises une pâte sablée pour ta tarte au chocolat ! expliqua Castiel.

_ Une hérésie ! renchérit Dean.

_ Je vous laisse entre copine puisque c'est ça, je m'occupe d'aller éteindre les lumières ! s'énerva Gabriel en partant.

_ Je vais y aller, je voudrais pas vous retarder…

_ Aucun soucis, le rassura Castiel, on tarde toujours à fermer. Euh… Je vous dis à demain ?

_ Évidemment, je ne voudrais pas manquer ma part de tarte aux pommes.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous en mets une de côté.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Salut Castiel !

_ Hello Dean.

_ C'est quoi ta nouvelle recette, aujourd'hui ?

_ Muffin au myrtille.

_ Pas de tarte ? Comment je vais survivre moi sans ma dose quotidienne ?

_ J'ai fait le tour des tartes, je dois passer à autre chose, et ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie de m'atteler aux muffins. Tiens goûte.

_ Mmmm...

Castiel rougit et détourna les yeux. Est ce que Dean se rendait compte des bruits qu'il faisait en mangeant ? Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils se voyaient quotidiennement en cuisine ou en salle. Le jeune homme avait un goût infaillible et de bonnes idées pour améliorer ses créations. C'est lui qui lui avait suggéré de remplacer la confiture par un léger coulis, et sa tarte au citron était délicieuse. Il était devenu son testeur attitré, et il savait qu'il avait réussi sa création, lorsque Dean se laissait aller à ses gémissements particuliers… La première fois qu'il l'avait entendu, il avait été si surpris qu'il avait dû quitter la pièce, avant de reprendre ses esprits. Maintenant, il travaillait encore plus dur pour l'entendre à nouveau.

_ Cass, c'est une vrai tuerie ton truc !

_ Merci.

Le pâtissier poussa un soupir et regarda son client se lécher les doigts. Il était un peu près certain que cet homme allait le tuer. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à attendre avec impatience leur rendez-vous. Enfin, s'il pouvait appeler ça, comme ça. Il passait sa journée à observer l'horloge avec l'impression que les heures ne passaient pas. En fin de soirée, lorsqu'il apparaissait en cuisine en souriant, Castiel avait l'impression que le temps s'accélérait pour rattraper le retard qu'il avait accumulé. Et lorsque Dean partait, les secondes recommençaient à s'égrainer lentement.

_ J'adore la tarte, tu le sais. Mais je crois que tes muffins pourraient se faire une place dans mon cœur.

_ C'est déjà un début...

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je compte bien y caser autre chose.

_ Vraiment ? Tu vas faire quoi la prochaine fois ?

_ En fait…

_ Non, non, ne me dit rien finalement, je préfère garder la surprise !

_ Comme tu veux Dean.

_ Cool… Euh… Tu vas faire quoi ce soir ?

_ Je fais la fermeture avec Charlie, ensuite je dois tout préparer pour demain matin, pour l'arrivée de Gabriel, expliqua Castiel.

_ Vous avez réussi à aménager vos horaires finalement.

_ Oui, on aurait pas tenu longtemps encore, tous les deux en non stop comme ça.

_ Et tu vas bientôt avoir des soirées de libre ? Pour l'instant, tu fais toutes les fermetures, c'est pas évident pour avoir une vie privée…

_ Ça me convient très bien ! De toute façon, j'aime pas être du matin, il faut s'occuper de la salle aussi, et c'est pas vraiment mon truc.

_ Bon, ben je vais y aller, je te laisse travailler...

_ Euh… Tu veux peut-être un dernier muffin pour la route.

_ Merci, mais j'ai déjà pris un morceau de tarte aux pommes. Je dois juste le récupérer sur le comptoir.

_ OK. A demain alors ?

_ A demain, Cass.

.

_ Castiel Novak ! Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui te prends ? s'énerva Charlie en entrant comme une furie par la porte battante.

_ Pardon ?

_ C'est pas parce que t'es mon patron, que je vais pas te dire tes quatre vérités !

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-il surpris par le comportement de la jeune fille

_ Ça fait quinze jours que vous vous faites les yeux doux, que vous vous tournez autour, et ce soir, il t'invite, et toi, tu l'envoies bouler !

_ Mais… pas du tout ! Je le saurais s'il m'avait proposé de sortir ! dit-il sans comprendre.

_ Enfin, à ton avis, pourquoi il t'a demandé ce que tu faisais ce soir ?

_ Par politesse ?

_ T'es sérieux, là ? s'écria-t-elle éberlué. C'est la phrase la plus bateau qui existe pour savoir si quelqu'un est intéressé…

_ Oh…

_ Oui, oh.

_ Ça voudrait dire que je lui plais ? s'inquiéta-t-il

_ Mais pourquoi tu crois qu'il vient tous les soirs ?

_ Pour mes pâtisseries, ça c'est facile.

_ Non, dit-elle exaspérée. Si c'était que pour ça, il viendrait n'importe quand, et pas à l'heure de la fermeture où il peut discuter avec toi tranquillement.

_ Mais il ne pourrait pas goûter mes nouvelles créations

_ Et à ton avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut les goûter ?

_ Parce que c'est gratuit.

_ Je renonce ! s'écria-t-elle en levant les bras en s'éloignant. T'es un cas désespéré Castiel Novak ! Et ce crétin de Dean ne vaut pas mieux, franchement, même pas comprendre quand tu parlais de TE faire une place dans son cœur…

_ QUOI ? Charlie, attends ! Comment t'as deviné ?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Le lendemain, Castiel travaillait sur des cupcakes, mais il n'était pas satisfait du résultat. Il avait pourtant déjà modifié plusieurs fois la recette. Le soucis était qu'il n'était pas concentré. Dean n'allait plus tarder, et il était nerveux. Il s'était décidé à l'inviter à boire un verre. D'après Charlie, il avait toutes ses chances. Il en avait quand même parler à Gabriel, juste pour être sûr. Il s'était exclamé visiblement surpris, "parce que c'est pas déjà fait ?". Son ami pensait que leur rendez-vous avait dépassé le stade de la simple dégustation pâtissière en faveur d'une dégustation corporelle, selon ses propres termes.

Résultat, il se retrouvait en cuisine, à tourner en rond face à une stupide recette qu'il n'arrivait pas à apprivoiser. Il renonça pour aujourd'hui et commença à ranger sa cuisine. Il se dépêchait, il pourrait peut-être finir tôt et partir directement avec Dean… Enfin s'il était d'accord pour sortir avec lui, bien sûr. Sinon, il pourrait toujours rentrer chez lui et se gaver de crème glacée devant une énième rediffusion de friends.

Il regarda l'heure, il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant la fermeture. Il fronça les sourcils, Dean devrait déjà être là. Il alla en salle, parcourut les lieux du regard, mais à part Charlie qui nettoyait le sol, il n'y avait personne.

_ Il a peut-être eu un empêchement, l'entendit-il dire.

_ Sûrement oui.

.

Cela fait maintenant presque une semaine, que Dean ne venait plus, Castiel ne se reconnaissait plus, il ne mangeait plus, dormait mal, même faire des gâteaux ne lui procurait plus autant de plaisir… Il avait même fait brûler une tournée de muffin. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait quel était son problème, les symptômes étaient clairs, Charlie et Gabriel avaient réalisé le même diagnostique. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il était bloqué, il ne connaissait même pas son nom, comment pourrait-il le retrouver ? Et après tout, Dean ne lui devait rien, leur rendez-vous culinaire n'avait rien d'obligatoire, et s'il avait choisi d'y mettre fin de façon unilatéral, Castiel ne pouvait pas s'y opposer.

Il pesa pour la troisième fois son amende en poudre, aussitôt qu'il soulevait son récipient, il oubliait la quantité qu'il avait. Il soupira. Il fallait qu'il se concentre, il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il devait finir ses stupides cupcakes qui le narguaient depuis une semaine. Il pensait avoir enfin obtenu un résultat correct, mais comment pouvait-il en être sûr sans l'avis de Dean ?

_ Castiel, dit Charlie en passant la tête par la porte battante, quelqu'un demande une part de tarte aux pommes faite par tes soins.

_ Vraiment ? le pâtissier sentait naître un stupide espoir en lui.

Il alla rapidement en salle, et fût déçu de voir un géant de trois mètres accoudé au comptoir. Évidemment, ce n'était pas Dean, Charlie lui aurait dit, si ça avait été la cas.

_ Bonsoir, dit-il aussi poliment que possible.

_ Bonsoir, c'est vous Castiel ? dit l'homme en souriant.

_ Effectivement.

_ Je comprends mieux, dit-il le visage toujours réjouis.

_ Pardon ? demanda sans comprendre le pâtissier.

_ Sans importance. Il me faudrait vraiment une part de tarte aux pommes.

_ Je lui ai expliqué, intervint Charlie, qu'il ne nous en restait plus, mais il insiste.

_ Écoutez, si vous me refaites une tarte, je vous l'achète en entier, d'accord ?

_ Je suis désolé, mais c'est impossible, nous allons fermer dans moins de cinq minutes, je n'ai pas le temps…

_ Bordel, Dean va me tuer !

_ Dean ?! s'écria Charlie

_ Il m'a demandé de venir lui en acheter une, mais j'ai pas eu le temps à midi. J'espérais qu'il vous en resterait…

Voilà pourquoi il ne venait plus, pensa le pâtissier, il s'était trouvé un petit ami, merveilleux.

_ Je suis désolé, reprit-il froidement, comme je vous l'ai dit, on a va bientôt fermer.

_ Castiel ! dit-elle surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il devient ? On a plus de nouvelle de lui, c'est un de nos meilleur client…

_ Il a eu un accident, lui expliqua-t-il, assez grave en fait.

_ Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Charlie

_ Il est à l'hôpital depuis presqu'une semaine. Les médecins l'ont mis dans un comas artificielle. Ils l'ont réveillé, il y a deux jours. Il devrait se remettre assez bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais, il me tanne pour que je vienne ici, lui acheter une tarte aux pommes de Castiel, uniquement, il a bien insisté. Et un autre truc que j'ai pas compris à propos de tester des produits dès son retour… Mais bon, il était déjà à moitié endormis à cause de la morphine…

_ Vous dites ça uniquement pour que je vous fasse une tarte ? demanda Castiel

_ Est-ce que ça marche ? s'inquiéta le client en haussant les sourcils.

_ Laissez moi une demi-heure, dit Castiel en retournant en cuisine.

Le pâtissier s'appuya sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, il avait sentit de la bile se répandre dans son estomac au fur et à mesure qu'il apprenait ce qui était arrivé à Dean. Il espérait que son ami avait exagéré les faits pour qu'il réalise sa tarte. Il expira l'air de ses poumons et se mit à travailler. La recette était assez simple, tout était prêt, le plus long restait la cuisson, et il ne pouvait l'accélérer. Il repartit en salle trente minutes plus tard, une tarte chaude dans les mains.

Il était surpris de voir Charlie toujours là, elle avait fini de nettoyer la salle et sa caisse visiblement, mais au lieu de partir elle avait préféré rester discuter avec leur client.

_ Castiel, donne, dit-elle. Je vais l'emballer.

_ Merci beaucoup ! dit le géant. Dean m'aurait tué si je ne lui en avait pas ramené !

Le pâtissier ne répondit rien, l'idée n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

_ Non ! On ne voudrait pas créer de conflit entre deux frères... répondit Charlie

_ Quoi ? Vous êtes… Oh, j'ignorais qu'il avait… euh...

_ Tu t'enfonces Castiel, murmura la serveuse en tendant le paquet.

_ Merci encore, en tout cas ! Je suis au moins sûr que ça, il le mangera. Je vous retarde pas plus, je vais y aller.

Une fois sorti, Charlie tendit un papier à son employeur.

_ Heureusement que j'ai pensé à lui demander l'hôpital et le numéro de la chambre de Dean. Tu me remercieras plus tard, lui dit-elle.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Le lendemain midi, Castiel avait un peu de temps devant lui, il ne commençait son service qu'à quatorze heure après tout. S'il se trouvait devant la chambre d'hôpital de Dean, avec un paquet de cupcake à la main, à se balancer d'une jambe à l'autre sans avoir le courage d'entrer, c'était uniquement par politesse envers un très bon client.

_ J'ai pas faim Sam, entendit-il dire à travers la porte

_ Tu dois manger, Dean.

_ Non.

_ J'irais pas te racheter de la tarte.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que tu dois manger.

_ C'est dégueulasse… et pis j'ai pas faim.

_ Comme tu veux, je t'en ramènerais ce soir, ok ?

_ Super… Euh…

_ Je demande encore les tartes faites par Castiel ?

_ Évidemment, et...

_ Dean ?

_ Tu euh… tu l'as vu ? Cass, je veux dire… Euh, il va bien ? Il … euh il a demandé de mes nouvelles ?

_ Dean…

Castiel se recula légèrement, il sentait la chaleur sur ses joues se répandre. Il n'oserait plus jamais entrer maintenant.

_ Ben alors, mon garçon ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Un vieil homme se tenait derrière lui.

_ Tu es venu voir Dean ?

_ Euh, oui… mais il a de la visite…

_ Ça doit être Sam, si tu attends qu'il sorte de là, t'es pas prêt d'entrer, il campe ici depuis que son frère a eu cet accident, dit-il en frappant et entrant sans cérémonie.

_ T'as de la visite, Dean.

Castiel le suivit, un peu gêné.

_ Hello, Dean.

_ Cass…

Dean était recouvert de bandage et de plâtre, il était pâle et aminci, il faisait vraiment peine à voir. Mais Castiel lui sourit sans rien montrer, ce qui n'était pas vraiment difficile, il était sincèrement heureux de le voir.

_ Tu m'as apporté une tarte ? aux pommes ?

_ Non, cupcake.

_ T'as fini ta recette ?

_ Pas encore… Il me faut l'accord de mon client préféré.

Dean sourit.

_ Bobby… euh, tu viens avec moi acheter un café ? J'ai besoin de marcher un peu, proposa Sam

_ Quoi ? Depuis quand tu veux laisser ton frère toi ?

_ Bobby, dehors, maintenant.

Un peu gêné, Castiel posa sa boîte sur la tablette de Dean, il sortit un des gâteau et le tendit à Dean. Mais il ne serait pas capable de le manger seul. Il avait du mal à bouger son seul bras valide et l'autre était emplâtré.

_ Je… je sers vraiment à rien dans cet état. Pose le sur la table, quand Sam sera de retour il m'aidera, dit-il d'une petite voix.

_ Ouvre la bouche, ordonna Castiel en approchant le cake de la bouche de Dean. Celui-ci est à la pomme.

Il obéit et en croqua un petit morceau. Il ferma les yeux, pour laisser les saveurs se diffuser dans sur son palais. Dean n'eut pas besoin de parler, Cass devina à son expression qu'il était parfait. Il l'entendait gémir sous le visible plaisir que lui procurait sa création. Et comme à chaque fois, il avait envie de l'embrasser. Il se demandait s'il pourrait provoquer les mêmes sons avec ses lèvres plutôt qu'avec sa cuisine. Il lui donna une nouvelle bouchée, puis posa le gâteau, regardant toujours Dean savourer. Il s'approcha délicatement, il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire mal et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit aussitôt le goût de la pomme dans sa bouche, un peu les médicaments aussi, mais surtout, il entendait les gémissements de Dean qui n'avait pas diminué. Il approfondit le baiser, se laissant aller. Il sentit Dean gémir mais de douleur cette fois, il s'écarta donc rapidement.

_ Désolé, je… j'ai été un brusque..

_ Pas de problème, dit-il en souriant. Tu sais que tes baisers sont encore meilleurs que tes tartes ?


End file.
